A facility equipped with a gas turbine may be mounted on a overwater facility used in a state in which it floats on water, such as a ship and a floating structure equipped with a floating body (a float) that floats on water.
As the facility equipped with the gas turbine, for example, there are a facility which extracts and liquefies natural gas from a marine gas field and loads the natural gas into a gas tank provided in a gas carrier, and a power generation facility in which the gas turbine drives a generator.
To enhance the efficiency of such a facility, there is a gas turbine combined cycle (GTCC) facility which generates steam in an exhaust gas boiler using an exhaust gas from the gas turbine, and drives the compressor and the generator for liquefying the natural gas in a steam turbine driven by the steam.
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a gas turbine, a generator and the like are installed at the top of a support frame and an exhaust gas boiler is installed at the bottom thereof for installation in a small space in such a GTCC facility.
Patent Document 2 discloses a natural gas liquefaction plant which is capable of preventing a decrease in the operating efficiency of the entire plant.